


Hello Neighbor

by AlecWrites



Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Nishinoya moves into a new apartment building and meets a new friend!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883047
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Hello Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of AsaNoya week: affection/kiss and/or roommates/neighbors

Moving around a lot was one of Noya’s norms. He grew up in a military family so it was starting to become a lot like a ritual. However, he didn’t want that life anymore because he wouldn’t be able to settle down and create roots. In that aspect, he was all about finding a new place. 

The apartment he found with his best mate Tanaka was on the nicer side of things, and being a military dependent with a well-paying job he wasn’t too worried about the pricing. 

Noya had arrived at the apartment location about an hour ago, and although he’s pretty confident in his strength there is no way that he’s going to be able to carry his couch upstairs by himself. Groaning as he opens and closes the moving truck, constantly checking his phone for Tanaka but the message never comes. 

However, soon while he’s trying to block the beating sun so that he can see the phone screen a dark shadow casts over him, allowing him to see clearer. 

“Huh?” Noya grunts looking up. When he sees what is in front of him he jumps backward hitting the moving truck. 

“Oh! Uh...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just trying to block the sun!” Azumane quickly fumbles with his words as he tries to explain himself. 

“Oh! Well, thanks! I was waiting for my best friend to help me move into the building!” Noya explains quickly putting his phone away. “Man you’re so tall!” Noya says trying to look up but ends up squinting his eyes because of the sun. “Hey, how strong are you?” Noya asks.

“Oh, uh well, I’m about 186.4 cm tall, and I work out regularly so I wanna say pretty strong,” Azumane explains nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“Can you help me move into my apartment?!” Noya asks jumping up and down. In the heat of the moment, Azumane struggles to say yes because he can’t in good conscience let Noya move by himself. 

Together, the two of them, move the little stuff first, lamps, boxes, mirrors, etc. And then comes to heavy lifting, where Azumane has the ability to show off his strength to Noya when it a reality this couch wasn’t even that heavy and he could have carried it himself, but he wanted Noya to feel like he was helping. Since each trip up and down the stairs he kept screaming at him that he wasn’t allowed to do everything on his own. Azumane didn’t know how to react to that. 

Something he did react to though, was the fact that Noya’s apartment was right across the hallway of his own. So naturally, Azumane was coerced into letting Noya see his apartment. He wouldn’t have had a huge problem with it if Noya wasn’t a stranger.

“My name is Nishinoya Yuu and from now on I will be your neighbor!” Noya shouted once they moved the final box into his apartment. At this point Asahi was out of breath, sweat trickled down his sideburns, and Noya looked about as sweaty as he did, but it didn’t show in the expression he wore or the body languages he displayed. He looked like his stamina had recharged from just staying still. One day, after all of that training Azumane, will get there too. 

“I’m Asahi Azumane, it’s nice to meet you Nishinoya-san.” Asahi said bowing his head slightly. 

-

Having such a wild personality as a neighbor was not something Azumane got used to quickly. As long as Azumane had been staying in this building he had never met someone so...active. This wasn’t always a bad attribute, Azumane finally had someone to run within the morning. He always had daydreams about having a running buddy.

Every now and then on Azumane’s day off Noya would find some way to convince him to go out. Eating, drinking, roller skating, bowling, the list never ended, Noya always had a new idea or sport he wanted to try. Eventually, Azumane fell into Noya’s friend group pretty easily as well, Tanaka and Ennohsita, Azumane learned were Noya’s best friends since high school. Azumane had friends like that but he doesn’t see them very often. 

When it rolled around to Azumane’s birthday...Azumane had only one choice. If he didn’t tell Noya and he found out, the boy would be very upset, but if he did tell him, then what strange activity is he going to be dragged out against his will to do? (He always goes willingly. 

“Asahi!” A shriek sounds through the door. Azumane had opened it moments ago at the sound of a knock. His two best friends Daichi and Koushi stand in the doorway with gifts and smiles. Azumane stands their shocked. 

“Koushi, I think you broke him,”

“I did not! He’s just surprised to see us!” Sugawara says moving into Azumane’s home with a push, Daichi follows sheepishly behind him.

Before Azumane can even process the events that took place before him, Azumane is greeted by a familiar voice. Snapping back into reality with the sound of a clap, he looks down to find his small neighbor Noya. 

“Hey, everything alright Asahi? I heard a scream..?” Noya asks puzzled. Azumane stares down at him for a moment. 

“It’s my birthday,” Azumane admits, looking back behind him at his friends before looking back at Noya. “My friends are here...for my birthday,” Azumane explains. Noya looks at him, and into the apartment a few times before replying. 

“Well, happy birthday! What are you planning on doing? Wait...how old are you?” 

Azumane stares at him, seemingly thinking of something to say, but nothing really comes to mind. The questions are fairly simple and Azumane could answer them easily, but that would make Noya leave, or possibly they would be stuck here at the door for an hour because Noya will come up with  _ more _ questions, and he isn’t sure he could handle that.

“Do you want to come inside and meet them?” Azumane suggests, opening the door a little wider and stepping to the side. Noya smiles widely and nods his head excitedly, something about it makes him smile too.

It makes him wonder as to why he was afraid to tell Noya, sure the boy makes him leave his comfort zone often, but not once has Noya ever really annoyed Azumane, and Azumane might actually be able to admit (to himself) that he likes his neighbor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and sweet AsaNoya plot <3


End file.
